Sans préjugés, ni orgueil
by timinoouh
Summary: Une autre énième vision de ce qui aurait pu se passer après le livre. Des bribes de vie de nos personnages favoris avec de la joie, de la tristesse, de l'amitié, des disputes, des flash-back, de la passion… et autres ! Mais cette fois-ci, à bas les convenances trop contraignantes et relâchons-nous avec une transposition dans le monde moderne. Recueil d'OS seulement.


**_Je me décide de publier cette courte histoire que j'ai écrite il y a des années déjà.(e__n attendant de mettre à jour mon autre fic longue)_**

**_Une petite O.S. juste un tout petit peu olé-olé mais rien de bien grave. Rated T pour qu'on soit tranquille toutefois._**

**_Bonne lecture ! ^^_**

* * *

William Darcy était concentré en pleine réunion lorsque son téléphone portable vibra dans sa poche.

Il le prit et lut ce qui y était écrit. "Un nouveau message":

« Salut Will ! J'ai bien atterri. Je viens d'arriver dans mon appart. Biz. Lizzie. »

« Bonjour et bon retour chez nous :) . Vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu te prendre à l'aéroport. William. »

« Pas grave... Mais là maintenant j'avoue que j'ai besoin de te voir. »

« On se voit ce soir chez toi comme prévu. Ok ? »

« Oui mais tu ne peux pas venir tout de suite ? »

« Mon ange, tout de suite, ce n'est pas possible. Tu sais bien que j'ai une réunion avec des futurs partenaires. »

« Tu ne peux vraiment pas te retirer discrètement et laisser les rênes à Reynold ? J'ai vraiment besoin de toi et c'est urgent. »

« Attends, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Ta famille va bien ?»

« Euh… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant mon absence ? »

« Non. Pourquoi ? »

« Ah ! Mais c'est toi qui a demandé si ma famille va bien. Vu que je n'étais pas là, je te retourne la question. »

« Non il ne s'est rien passé. Mais tu as dit que c'était urgent ? J'ai pensé que ça avait un lien avec ta famille.»

« Mais où es-tu allé chercher ça. Mais cela n'a vraiment rien à voir ! Lol !»

« Ok. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es sûre que tout va bien de ton côté ? »

« Cela ira nettement mieux seulement lorsque tu seras là William. »

« Oui ma chérie et on se voit dans quelques petites heures. »

« Sauf que là c'est vraiment pressant. »

« Rassure-moi Lizzie, tu n'es pas malade ? »

« On peut le dire ainsi et tu me manques vraiment beaucoup. »

« T'as chopé quelque chose pendant ton voyage ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit toute de suite ? Je peux t'envoyer un médecin sur-le-champ. Attends, je vais l'appeler toute de suite. »

« Mais non Will ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un docteur ! »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu es malade et il faut que tu voies un médecin. C'est déjà une chance que je puisse en disposer un pour toi tout de suite. »

« Je te répète, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'un médecin ! Je ne suis pas souffrante. Tu te goures ! »

« Et moi je te dis que ce n'est vraiment pas l'heure de jouer les entêtées ! »

« Grrr Bon sang Will. On tourne en rond là et on perd un temps précieux ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois si long à la détente ! Je n'ai rien chopé du tout ! J'AI JUSTE TRÈS ENVIE DE TOI ! ET TOUT DE SUITE ! SI T'AS TOUJOURS PAS COMPRIS CE QUE JE VEUX DIRE, JE NE SAIS PLUS QUELS MOTS EMPLOYER POUR TE LE FAIRE COMPRENDRE. A MOINS QUE TU VEUILLES QUE J'EMPLOIE DES TERMES PLUS CRUS PEUT-ETRE POUR TE RÉVEILLER UN PEU ?»

Darcy - qui avait trempé ses lèvres dans son café en lisant le dernier message - faillit s'étouffer avec le liquide.

Voilà pourquoi il n'était pas trop adepte des échanges textuels. Il avait toujours dit à Lizzie de privilégier les appels téléphoniques aux chats pour se parler à distance. Discuter virtuellement peut conduire à des malentendus... Plus d'une fois, leurs SMS avaient fini par des disputes plus ou moins inutiles...

* * *

**Trente minutes plus tard.**

Lizzie était debout tranquillement devant la fenêtre de son salon lorsqu'elle sentit soudainement une présence à l'embrasure de la porte qui s'était ouverte. Elle sursauta en écarquillant les yeux :

— William ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Darcy la fixa des yeux.

— T…t'es là ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver…! continua Lizzie.

— C'était quoi… ce message..., dit-il impassiblement pour toute réponse.

Elle déglutit.

— J'étais loin de me douter que tu allais vraiment venir…

— Comme tu le vois, je suis là.

— Pardon William... Je croyais que tu étais fâché… Tu ne m'as plus répondu. J'allais justement t'envoyer un message pour m'excuser…

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Chérie, il faut savoir ce qu'on veut...

Un silence gênant s'installa.

— Tu as été vachement rapide dis donc…

— Pour tout te dire, j'ai même failli prendre un jet privé pour arriver jusqu'ici. Mais je me suis contenté de prendre ma voiture. S'il n'y avait pas eu quelques bouchons en route, j'aurais pu arriver plus tôt.

— Et… Mais… ta réunion ?

— Tu avais dit que tu avais besoin de moi et que c'était urgent. Il fallait bien que je me débrouille, non ?

— Mais… mais tu sais, je te taquinais un peu aussi… Désolée William, je n'aurais pas dû te déranger en pleine réunion.

— Quoi ? « Désolée » ? Je me suis démené comme un malade pour arriver jusqu'ici juste pour t'entendre dire que tu es désolée ?

— Non… je veux dire…

Elizabeth s'interrompit pour chercher ses mots tandis que Darcy réprima un sourire avant de répondre :

— Je t'avoue qu'après le message - assez provocateur - que je viens de recevoir, je m'attendais à une réaction plus enthousiaste, surtout après toutes ces semaines passées à ne pas te voir.

Aussitôt, sans plus un mot, Elizabeth se précipita vers le jeune homme pour lui sauter au cou, et l'embrassa fougueusement avec passion, comme si sa vie en dépendait, tandis que Darcy l'enlaça doucement par la taille.

Après quelques bonnes minutes, ils finirent par séparer leurs lèvres pour reprendre leur souffle.

— Si tu savais…, c'est la première fois depuis que nous sommes ensemble qu'on se sépare aussi longtemps. Je n'imaginais pas que tu allais… tellement me manquer à ce point, finit Elizabeth par dire entre deux baisers.

— Je retrouve enfin la fille impétueuse qui vient d'échanger des textos avec moi, haleta-t-il dans un sourire, encore submergé par tant d'enthousiasme venant de sa petite amie.

— Alors cette réunion ? Elle est donc finie ?

— A peu près oui, mon assistant va bien se débrouiller, dit-il en la plaquant au mur, commençant à balader ses lèvres sur le cou de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes.

— Attends…, attends Will, chuchota-t-elle, j'ai mis quelques trucs sur le feu. Il faut que je les surveille…

Il fut coupé dans son élan et suspendit son activité du moment, en levant les yeux vers elle.

— Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ?

— Euh, attends, attends, il faut juste que j'éteins tout…

Elle quitta ses bras et s'exécuta rapidement. Puis elle retourna vers lui pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Elle entreprit de le déshabiller en commençant par dénouer la cravate du jeune homme avec avidité, tout en recevant ses baisers. Pendant ce temps, ils s'entraîn**èrent **progressivement dans la chambre d'Elizabeth.

— Juste en passant… souffla-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Darcy émit un petit grognement, tandis qu'Elizabeth continua :

— J'ai quelques jours de libre prochainement, si tu auras un peu de temps libre, je me disais qu'on pourrait en profiter pour se retrouver entre nous…

— Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre un long congé en ce moment mais dès demain, je confie toutes les affaires à Reynold et je prends ma retraite, répondit-t-il impatiemment, en incitant à Elizabeth de se taire pour mieux se focaliser sur leurs ébats, en plaquant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elizabeth émit un petit rire amusé quoiqu'un peu étouffé, avant de se laisser aller aux caresses du jeune homme.

Ils finissent tout nus dans le lit de Lizzie, où ils s'aimèrent passionnément jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient épuisés et assouvis de leurs désirs, après tout ce temps éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Ils reprennent leurs souffles et profitaient du moment, s'enlaçant et se caressant, avec la tête de Lizzie posée sur la poitrine de Darcy.

— Est-ce que Miss Elizabeth Bennet a-t-elle encore besoin de mes services pour assouvir ses désirs ?

Elle éclata aussitôt de rire.

— Parce que tu sais, continua Darcy, en montrant à sa petite amie l'écran de son téléphone portable où le nom de son assistant était déjà affiché et prêt à être appelé, je peux toujours inventer une excuse bidon à Reynold et lui laisser prendre en main les restes des réunions prévues aujourd'hui.

— Tu es un super amant, attentionné, gentil et tout et tout... et surtout beau comme un Dieu, rit-elle en posant un baiser furtif sur sa joue, mais tu ne peux pas négliger ton Entreprise à cause de moi. Allez, va travailler ! Je te prépare ton plat préféré pour ce soir, ajouta-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

— D'accord, on se voit plus tard, répondit-il tendrement en relevant son menton avant de mettre un baiser furtif sur son front. Mais juste d'ici là, s'il te plait évite de m'allumer avec des SMS.

* * *

**Des réactions ?**


End file.
